8th Grade
by Fluteplaya002007
Summary: Harmonys first yr of Marching Band. She makes new friends, and also falls in love with a Jr., Ethan. Can she choose between Ethan and her bf?
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first story on here. This story is kind of based on my friends and my first yr of Marching band which since our school was so small we had 8th graders too. I think most of the attitudes are exactly how we do act. So I hope you enjoy it.  
  
A girl with brown, shoulder length hair that cascaded down around her pale face, green eyes with a hint of blue, and thirteen years old stepped out of a car. Her name was Harmony.  
  
Harmony walked into the park, and then looked around. She finally spotted who she was looking for, Devin, her boyfriend. He was eight and a half months older then her, with short hair that was dyed blonde. Some of the black could still be seen. He had brown eyes that matched the color of his skin. They had been dating for two months. Harmony started walking over to where Devin was sitting. He stood up when he saw her. When she finally reached him she kissed him.  
  
"Hey Harmony." He said after she pulled away. "So what do you have planned for today? 'Cause I was thinking that we could maybe do some stuff." He winked at her.  
  
She shook her head and replied, "I have my first practice for Marching Band in a hour. So I pretty much can't do anything."  
  
"Aw. that sucks." He looked at her with a sad puppy face and then at his watch. "That's at the high school right?" She nodded. "Well I guess I'll walk you there. Sound cool?" She nodded again. They headed out of the park and then walked around to the main road of the small town. It really wasn't that far to the high school but they had nothing else to do. The two stopped at the Malt Shop to buy some ice cream. They sat in there eating and talking for a few minutes and then they headed on their way again.  
  
When they were about a mile away from the school, Harmony spotted Chloe. Chloe was one of Harmony's friends. She played the flute like Harmony. Chloe was about two inches taller then Harmony, had a light complexion, strawberry blonde hair, and hazel colored eyes. "Hey Chloe!" screamed Harmony. Chloe looked behind her at the two. She ran up to them, her backpack bouncing behind her.  
  
"Hi Harmony. Devin."  
  
"Hi." The two replied. "Want to walk with us?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" They continued their journey to the high school.  
  
"Seriously Devin, you should join band and play the drums. You're good." Harmony said. Harmony was always trying to get Devin to join.  
  
"No, I got football and stuff like that. I already fall behind in my classes just doing them."  
  
Chloe had been silent the whole walk, and still walked on silently. When they finally arrived at the high school Chloe finally spoke. "Just think, after this coming year, we'll be going here." They all stopped in the driveway and looked at the high school. It wasn't anything all that great, but it was the last step of grade schools.  
  
"Well I guess I better let you go." Devin said, before kissing Harmony.  
  
"See you later Devin." Harmony said as he waved and walked away.  
  
"I seriously do not like him." Chloe stated.  
  
Harmony looked at Chloe, shocked at what she was hearing. "Why not? He's so nice, and hott. and the greatest guy."  
  
Chloe had to explain why she didn't like him so she said, "I just think that he's trouble. And that he'll bring that trouble to you. You're my best friend Harmony and I don't want some preppy loser hurting you."  
  
"I think you're wrong about him, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but this is a decision I am going to make on my own, and I love him. But you know what, we really need to get in there so. let's go."  
  
Chloe looked at Harmony, and then taking a deep breath they opened the doors and walked into the band room. Harmony started to regret ever coming when she seen all the high schoolers. She started backing up towards the door, but Chloe grabbed her and pulled her deeper into the room. Harmony looked around and then whispered, "I really wish Devin would join band." Chloe shook her head and then walked up to one of the high schoolers. Harmony recognized him from the year before, his name was Calvin. He had black spikey hair, and wore dark baggy clothes. Calvin had always come to Jazz band last year. What made her kind of dislike him was that he had always got her section all hyper, so they would leave her doing all the work. She looked around. Many of the faces were new to her. Then she saw the group of eighth graders standing together. She walked over there, knowing that she would feel a lot more comfortable with her own age of people. Sydney greeted her and they started talking about what was probably expected for marching band.  
  
Meanwhile Chloe was over talking to Calvin. He would say a few things here and there but not much. After 3 years she was "a still only friend" with him. She really wished he would ask her out. But he never did. Soon the director came in and told everyone to come out to the track. Chloe found Harmony and they walked out together. They stood there for a few minutes, getting organized, having all the first year marchers, or as the older kids called them newbies, stand over on one side and all the other people that had marched before on the other side so they could help the newbies. They all introduced themselves and then got started. Harmony looked over at the tall dark haired guy that was helping her. He was pretty cute. He introduced himself to her as Ethan. All thoughts of Devin were momentarily gone and she fell instantaneously in love with Ethan. She bounced back to reality as soon as she heard the director screaming though. So far marching wasn't too hard. But they were only learning the basics, like how to march and all that. After the practice Harmony reminded Chloe that she wasn't going to be at practice for the next two weeks, because she was going Up North. She then headed to her mom's car and got in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Harmony and Sydney were on the way to marching band practice. Harmony's mom was driving them, she took them to practice and Sydney's mom took them home now. Anyways Harmony was telling Sydney about all the hott guys she had seen while she was Up North. When they got there they jumped out of the car and Harmony ran over to Chloe.  
  
"So what'd I miss?" called Harmony breathlessly. Chloe waited until Harmony had made her way to her and then replied, "Not much." They stood there looking at each other, an awkward silence between them. Then, as if Chloe just remembered added, "That's right. We are signing up for rooms."  
  
"Rooms? Rooms for what? Do we have to move into the school or something?" Harmony knew the answer but loved to always joke with her friends. Chloe didn't realize she was kidding and replied, "You know, the rooms for band camp. Oh, you have to get a room with me."  
  
"Yeah, okay." All of a sudden Chloe's gaze wandered from Harmony's face to behind Harmony. Harmony looked behind her and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I see. I suppose you want to go talk to Calvin." Chloe nodded without hesitation and then walked off.  
  
Harmony walked slowly over to the sign up list. She scanned it for a minute then moved away and sat down. Glancing around the room, she saw Chloe swooning over Calvin, and Sydney talking to Harmony's section leader Elizabeth, and her boyfriend Cameron. Harmony thought how much more she liked Liz than Samantha. Sam seemed more stricter. Then, as if realizing someone was looking at her, she came out of her daze and recognized Ethan, the junior who had helped her. She looked away from him and back at Chloe, who was putting her flute together. Harmony thought that a good idea and put her flute together too. Just as she was standing up to go talk to Sydney, two girls walked up to her. They were both 8th graders like her. She recognized them but wasn't too sure what their names were.  
  
"Do you want to be in our room?" asked the blonde one. The other girl with the brown hair just stood there.  
  
"Uh." Harmony tried to think of their names but couldn't. "Shoot, what are your names again? You know I have a bad memory." Harmony smacked her hand across her forehead as if to prove her point.  
  
"I'm Melody." The blonde girl pointed to herself, "and this is Ally." She pointed to the girl with the brown hair.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm Harmony in case you have a memory as good as mine." "Yeah, I know." Melody replied.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Sure, I'll room with you guys." Harmony turned and walked away, then thought, I just promised Chloe I would room with her. She turned around and ran smack into Ethan.  
  
"Whoa. Ethan, I'm so sorry." She was still trying to get her composure back. "It really wasn't your fault." Ethan replied. Harmony was about to say something when the director told them all to sit down. Ethan smiled at her and walked away. She stood there for a minute, and then went and sat down by her section.  
  
They had received the music the practice before, so Harmony had no clue what she was doing. It wasn't like the music they had played in 7th grade concert band, so she couldn't just play it like that. She had to share music with Chloe until Liz got the music for her. They were playing Raiders Of The Lost Ark. It was for the parade that was coming up in three weeks.  
  
"Flutes, I want to hear you guys play. Pics too." Said the director. The section just wasn't blending with the rest of the band. He counted them off and then they started playing. The two other flutes and the two pics played fine. But then again they had played this before. "You." The director pointed to Harmony. "You're not playing this right."  
  
"Well I just got this music today." Harmony replied.  
  
"Yeah, she just did." Commented Liz.  
  
"Well a lot of people just got the music! You should be able to play just as good as them." Yelled the director.  
  
"Well." Harmony was really mad. She gave the director a dirty look and turned to Chloe whispering, "He's a freaking idiot! God, I don't want that bastard as a teacher!" Chloe nodded and then told her to calm down. Harmony then looked back at her music.  
  
Ethan couldn't stand this director. "Well. uh. she is only 8th grade. Maybe the music is a little hard right now. I'm sure she can get it if she practiced. Right Harmony?" Harmony nodded. She didn't trust her self to say anything, because she just might speak her mind then.  
  
"Fine." The director said.  
  
After practice Ethan caught up with Harmony. "Hey don't mind that dude. He's new, he don't know anything."  
  
"Aw. it doesn't really bother me. I am a little mad though." He nodded. "Oh. uh. Thanks for sticking up for me though."  
  
"No problem. Besides I owed you." Ethan paused for a minute, then said, "I really yelled at him didn't I?" She nodded. "Wow, I can't believe I did that." "So you're a quiet boy huh?" He laughed. "Okay, now back to this thing about you owing me. I wasn't aware of that." She looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face now.  
  
"Well I did cause you to run into me." He replied.  
  
"Uh, like you said it wasn't anyone's fault."  
  
"Well. yeah but, I actually said it wasn't your fault."  
  
Just then Harmony heard Sydney scream, "Hey Harmony! Come on my mom's here!"  
  
"Well. I guess I got to go." Harmony tried to start walking but just stood there. Ethan didn't want to leave either, but to help the leaving be easier he asked, "Yeah. I'll see you at next practice?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." He smiled at her and then walked to his car. She turned around and walked over to where Sydney was standing. Sydney just looked at Harmony. "What's that look for?"  
  
Sydney shook her head and then said, "I think he likes you, and I think you like him."  
  
"What gives you that idea? Besides, I have a boyfriend." Harmony stood there, trying to figure out what gave Sydney that idea. Then she figured it out, and then convinced herself that she really didn't.  
  
"He stood up for you. And you. you looked like you didn't want him to leave. And it doesn't matter if you have a boyfriend. You can still fall in love. And that means even with Ethan."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well hey let's go. Your mom's waiting." So they headed off to Sydney's mom's car. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was three weeks later, the director had changed their music to Louie, Louie instead of Raiders Of The Lost Ark. Harmony was grateful for that. At least this song was a bit easier. Harmony walked up to the group of kids that were in the Marching Band. She seen Chloe and walked over by her. "Hey Chloe. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. not much I guess." Chloe shielded her eyes against the sun to see what the temperature was. "Gees. Ninety-eight degrees. Cruel."  
  
"Ah. this should be lots of fun. Lots." Harmony stopped to wipe the sweat off her brow. "I'm already sweating and I haven't even moved yet!"  
  
"Welcome to the world of Marching band girls." Calvin interrupted.  
  
"Thanks. Not exactly the best thing to be welcomed to though, Calvin. I. ow! Chloe!" Harmony turned and smacked Chloe. "Thanks for stepping on my foot!"  
  
"She gets a nasty little temper. What do you think?" Chloe directed to Calvin. He nodded and walked away. "You're so mean Harmony."  
  
"Look who's talking." Replied Harmony, hopping around on one foot. "You deserved it."  
  
"Tell that to my foot." Harmony cried.  
  
"I got to go get something."  
  
"You know I'll get you back Chloe." Chloe nodded at her as she was walking away. Harmony turned around and seen Ethan laughing. "I'm glad that amuses you." Harmony yelled to Ethan. He smiled, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it you'll get her for?" A voice behind her asked.  
  
"Oh, she." Harmony turned around. "Devin! You came!" She kissed him.  
  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss seeing you. Who were you talking too?"  
  
"Um. no one. Chloe stepped on my foot and. yeah. well. uh, you know how that goes." He nodded, clearly confused.  
  
"Hey Dev, come on!" They turned around. It was Ben. He was Devin's best friend, but she didn't really like him. He was tall, had black hair, and the same color skin as Devin.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go. You know how Ben gets. I'll make sure to get a good spot though, so I can see you." He kissed her once more and then followed after Ben.  
  
She then decided to go talk to Sydney. As she was walking past Ethan to get to Sydney, he gave her a weak smile. Nothing like his award winning smile she liked a lot. She smiled back at him, but didn't say anything, even though she wanted too. When she was about three feet away from Sydney she said, "Hi Sydney."  
  
"Hi Harmony. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine but my foot isn't."  
  
"Oh. What happen?" Sydney asked, not interested, but she was bored and thought she might find it amusing. Coming from Harmony anyway.  
  
"Chloe stepped on it. Just because I was. Hi Chloe." Chloe walked up to the two. She narrowed her eyes at Harmony.  
  
"Not telling lies now are we?"  
  
"Nope, only the truth. The truth that you stepped on my foot! So I was being a good kid the whole time. And you?" Harmony was half going out of her mind now.  
  
"Yeah. The same. Being a good kid." Chloe replied, a little bewildered.  
  
"Good." Harmony stopped, now trying to clear her head. Just as she got calmed down Chloe said something else insulting and they started arguing again.  
  
Sydney looked on until she just got plain annoyed. "Hey guys." They didn't even listen. "YOU GUYS! LISTEN TO ME!" They both turned around and looked at Sydney wide-eyed. Harmony was the first to speak.  
  
"Um. what is it you need us for?" "You two, I'm starting to get sick of the arguing. Maybe it's just the heat because you two normally get along. I just want you guys to shut up though." Harmony and Chloe looked at each other.  
  
"Now that," Harmony concluded, "was scary." Chloe nodded.  
  
"Hey guys." Ethan started, coming up behind them.  
  
"Girls." Harmony corrected.  
  
"Girls." He looked at Harmony for her approval. She nodded for him to continue. "We have to get in a block."  
  
"Oh." All three said. They all started walking but him. He grabbed Harmony as she walked by. "Was that guy your boyfriend?"  
  
"No. I just kiss random guys for no reason." She smiled a dazzling smile at him. "Well then I'd like a kiss." Ethan replied, with an equally dazzling smile.  
  
"Ethan, once you do something to deserve it, I'll give you that kiss." She walked away. "Okay, that's a new one." He said to himself. Then went to go get in the block.  
  
They warmed up, stretched, and then got in a block again. There were only four people in a row, and since there were five flutes they had to put Harmony back with the baritones. At first she was put on the right side, but her section leaders Liz and Sam told Calvin that she might be able to hear them telling her to go to parade rest if she was on the left side. So Calvin told Jack to switch sides with Harmony. She had Kookie on her right and Ethan behind her. Ethan was a sousaphone and they were the last row, so there was no one behind him.  
  
She had marched in the parade last year but it wasn't the marching band, and they weren't taught how to really march. She was sweating like crazy, and wished they would start. Finally after what seemed forever they were called to attention and then they started marching.  
  
They passed around bottles of water, which everyone drank from. Kookie asked her if she wanted some water. She looked at him and then shook her head. She thought that was really crazy. When their march was over, everyone went to go get food and drinks. She talked with her friends until she spotted Devin walking towards her. He came up to her and looked her in the eyes. She broke the gaze and looked behind him. Ben was standing by a tree impatiently. Devin finally spoke after a moment. "Think you can get your parents to let you roam town?"  
  
"I'm sure I can tell them I'm gonna hang with some friends." She replied mischievously. "Okay. I'll meet ya at the entrance when they are gone." She didn't say anything, just turned around and talked with friends until he was out of sight. Then she went over to her parents. After a little bit of persuading, she finally got them to say yes. After they left, she met Devin at the entrance as promised. She kissed him and then looked over at Ben. "What's he doing here?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Uh. he's gonna hang out with us." He whispered back, not sure what her response was going to be.  
  
"Should have told me so I could have gone home or something." She said it louder now so Ben could hear. Ben just gave her a dirty look, which Devin didn't see.  
  
"You never gave him a chance. He wants to be friends." She laughed and then turned and walked away. Once she had reached a bench, she sat down. Devin had followed her, and now sat down next to her. "I don't know why you don't like Ben, but could you just try to get along. You don't have to be best friends with him." She turned away so he added, "For me." She sighed and looked back at him. She nodded. "Thank you Harmony."  
  
"But the first stupid, mean, or whatever for that matter. what I'm trying to say is I'm not gonna keep peace then." He nodded this time. Then his mouth met hers in a kiss, until, "Hey Devin, come on."  
  
Devin looked up at Ben. "Damn, I'm almost with you right now." He said under his breath. She kind of smiled at Devin and then followed him.  
  
They seen a lot of people they knew, so they would stop and chat for a few minutes. At about 7:00 Harmony called her parents to get a ride home. 


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed quickly. A few uneventful practices went with the days. Ethan hadn't spoken to her since the parade, and she finally got a chance to tell Melody and Ally that she had promised Chloe she would room with her. Melody gave a little fight because she didn't want Destiny, who was another 8th grade flute player, and was really mean, to room with them. But Harmony told her she couldn't and finally that was settled.  
  
Band camp drew closer and she started getting nervous. The night before she had to leave she started packing. As she lay sleepless in bed, she thought how much she didn't want to go. The next day her mom woke her up and Harmony got ready and grabbed her stuff. After making sure she had everything she needed, they left. She looked back at the house she would be leaving for a whole week. When it disappeared she turned back around and stared quietly out the window.  
  
Little was said between mother and daughter, that is until they got on the road school was on. "Are you nervous?" asked her mom.  
  
"Seriously?" Her mom nodded. "Yes I am. can we turn around and go home?"  
  
"No." After a pause her mom added, "Hey you never know. you may have some fun." Harmony nodded and then they were quiet the rest of the way there.  
  
They finally pulled into the school's parking lot, and Harmony seen a lot of activity going on. There were kids getting their belongings out of their cars, and there was a line of kids waiting to load their stuff onto the bus, and then finally there were kids standing in little groups, talking among themselves.  
  
She got out of the car and grabbed her stuff.  
  
After loading her stuff on the bus, she said bye to her mom, then went to talk with her friends. 


End file.
